Misterios
by darklight94
Summary: Desde la derrota de Boo, todo a vuelto a la normalidad. Excepto para cierta artista marcial, quien se quedo con muchas dudas sobre cierto guerrero Z y todo su mundo que le rodea. Finalmente había encontrado a alguien que pudiera hacer que dudara y se hiciera preguntas, no solo de él, inclusive de ella


**Hola ya tiene bastante pero bastante rato que no vengo por estos rumbos. A los que me siguen todavía ya puedo sentir su mirada de odio y ganas de matarme. Mejor corro antes de que enciendan las antorchas.**

 **Pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?**

 **He intentado mejorar mi redacción y mi ortografía y pues no espero decepcionarlos. I hope I still got it**

Les traigo una historia que he querido por mucho tiempo escribir, sacar de mi mente, sacar esta idea que mi Pepe grillo me dice a gritos escribela por que dibujando Dbz eres un horror.

Y es sobre como fue que la relación de Gohan y Videl se fue dando

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z y todo su universo no me pertenecen, todos son del gran maestro Akira Toriyama

Esta es mi versión...Hope you like it

* * *

 **-Inicio**

Un par de días había tomado para que todo volviera a la normalidad. Las personas continuaron alabando al proclamado héroe de la tierra que derroto a Majin Boo, el gran Mr Satan. Las noticias no paraban con los halagos y elogios al campeón de las artes marciales. Aunque algunas personas no compartían el mismo entusiasmo.

-Sigo sin creer que se lleve todo el crédito por lo que paso ¿Acaso no tiene un límite?- Los pensamientos seguían dentro de su cabeza mientras entrevista tras entrevista seguían sin parar.

La joven de ojos azules miraba fijamente el letrero nuevo, que estaban colocando frente a la escuela, sobre el salvador de la tierra.

No había logrado prestar atención a las clases durante todo el día, inclusive un par de días. Su mente seguía dando vueltas tras lo que había sucedido en el torneo de las artes marciales. Y más que nada, toda la información que había adquirido. Se sentía angustiada e intrigada por saber solo una pequeña porción de lo que había detrás de tanto misterio.

La voz de alguien familiar le había regresado al salón de clases. La misma persona que había provocado miles de preguntas, había resuelto otro problema de aritmética avanzada; ya no era sorpresa para nadie que el fuera el más inteligente de la clase. Pero provocaba que la maestra exigiera más a los demás alumnos.

-Rayos Gohan, ahora la maestra nos pondrá más ejercicios como estos- el chico peli rubio le recriminaba a su compañero constantemente por responder constantemente. Gracias a que nadie en el salón respondiera los problemas.

-Lo lamento Shapner, pero tome la oportunidad ya que nadie más mostraba interés- con un gesto característico de su padre, Gohan llevo su mano hasta su nuca y sonrió tras responderle a su amigo que estaba sentado a su izquierda.

Teniéndolos a un asiento de distancia, la chica de ojos azules miraba fijamente a Gohan, quien seguía platicando con Shapner, intentando explicarle la ecuación que acababa de resolver, aunque fuera en vano, gracias a que el rubio ignoraba constantemente lo que le decían.

-Estamos dos temas adelantados según nuestro cronograma. Sigo pensando que la maestra se confía en que estamos al mismo nivel que Gohan- La chica que estaba a lado de ella se recargo sobre el respaldo de su asiento suspirando agotada- Y pensar que alguien tan lindo e inteligente siga soltero-

Aún en su trance, la chica de ojos azules miraba con cierto desconcierto al chico de pelo negro, ignorando por completo lo que su amiga le decía.

-Videl…-

-Videl…-

-Videl…¿Acaso me estas escuchando?-

Finalmente había logrado aterrizar sus pensamientos en lo que estaba sucediendo ahora. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para poder comprender que era lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué? Perdona Erasa, pero que me preguntaste- finalmente la hija de Mr Satan había respondido

-Te preguntaba si sabías si Gohan saldría con alguien. Me es imposible creer que alguien tan lindo como él no tendría novia-

La pregunta le había hecho recordar la vez que acompañaba a Gohan con Kibito, específicamente cuando había decidido quedarse atrás para no atrasarlos. Pero en especial sus palabras fueron las que resonaban en su cabeza.

"Quiero que regreses para tener una cita contigo Gohan"

Videl sintió como sus mejillas la traicionaban y comenzaba a cambiar su tono de piel a un rojizo algo delatador.

-¡Yo que voy a saber quién anda saliendo con quién Erasa!- alzo la voz algo molesta, ganando así la atención del salón entero.

Al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, Videl sintió como todos voltearon a verla, provocando que su sonrojo creciera más. Sin más remedio opto por ocultarse detrás de su libro, simulando seguir la lección donde se habían quedado, aunque tuviera la página incorrecta.

La maestra opto por ignorar lo sucedido y resumió la clase donde se había quedado antes de la interrupción. Los demás alumnos no tardaron en volver a prestar atención a lo que la maestra les explicaba. Aun así no fue lo suficiente para que Videl dejara de ocultarse detrás del libro, que lo sujetaba con fuerza.

Mientras que su amiga seguía mirándola con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios, deduciendo que era lo que le pasaba a Videl.

Tras una larga hora, que para Videl se convirtió en una eternidad, la clase había terminado, siendo la última clase del día. Los cuatro chicos salieron del salón de clases, hasta sus respectivos casilleros, una más apresurada que los demás.

-Tenía razón, te dije que nos iban a dejar más ejercicios como el que respondiste- Shapner seguía recriminando a Gohan por ser el más inteligente de la clase, aunque sabía que sería una pelea sin final.

-No tenía idea de que fuera a hacer eso la maestra. Lo lamento Shapner- se disculpó Gohan.

Erasa seguía escuchando la misma conversación desde que salieron del salón de clases, pero seguía concentrada en algo más. No dejaba de pensar en cómo reacciono su amiga tras su pregunta. Dándole a entender que quizá sería mejor dejar a Videl y a Gohan a solas más seguido.

-Y ahora quien me va enseñar esos ejercicios, no le entendí nada a la cla…-

-¡Descuida, yo te puedo ayudar!- en un instante Erasa abrazo el brazo de Shapner y comenzó a llevarlo hasta el otro lado del corredor –Gohan por que no ayudas a Videl con los ejercicios, creo que también necesitara ayuda-

Videl ante estas últimas palabras, sintió como un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, haciendo que su rubor volviera a aparecer en sus mejillas.

Antes de que Gohan o Shapner pudieran responder, Erasa le guiño un ojo a Gohan, antes de desaparecer, dando vuelta en la esquina del corredor junto con Shapner.

Gohan sin entender mucho lo que había sucedido o lo que Erasa intento decirle con el guiño, se rasco la mejilla y volteo para seguir su camino y alcanzar a Videl, quien estaba ya en su casillero, dejando los libros que no iba a ocupar.

-¡Esa tonta de Erasa me las va a pagar!- pensó Videl procurando ocultar su rostro detrás de la puerta de su casillero.

Gohan al igual que ella, comenzó a dejar los libros que no iba a ocupar durante el fin de semana. Estando a dos casilleros de distancia, Gohan miraba de reojo a donde estaba Videl. Le parecía extraño su actitud, ya que nunca la había visto actuar de esa manera. Cerrando su casillero, giro para quedar frente a ella.

-Espera un segundo, también podre finalmente saber más de él- de nuevo Videl tenía una conversación mental consigo misma.

-Entonces, si necesitas ayu…-

Videl cerró con entusiasmo su casillero, impidiendo que Gohan terminara lo que iba a decir.

-¡Por supuesto!-


End file.
